The Use of Bonds
by kethkoth
Summary: Harry in Azkaban Fic. SuperPowerfulGodLike Harry. Possible Parrings in the future. Unbetaed. Set after OotP.


Disclaimer: Everything is not owned by me.

AN: This fic is Unbataed, should anyone want to, e-mail me. If anyone wants to take this fic and run with it, feel free. My only rules are, NO SLASH, and any thing less than god Like Harry is not permitted.

Harry Potter was not very happy; he had spent the last three months in a tiny sell in the bowels Of Azkaban Prison. Three months before the ministry had come to Harry's home and arrested him for the attempted murder of one Dolorus Jane Umbrige and the murder of Cedrick Diggory. Of course his Friends stood beside him, that is, until they checked his wand and found that the last spell had been the Crusiartus, one of the Unforgivable. At his trial, Ron had testified stating that Harry Had been going dark for ages and threatening to over throw the ministry. He also let the court Know that Harry had been harboring a known criminal, one Sirius Black. The idiot of minister Fudge claimed that this was enough evidence that Harry had joined You-Know-Who, otherwise known As Lord Voldamort. Harry was convicted and thrown into Azkaban, only after Ginny had slapped him, and told him how much she hated him, and Dumboldore told how very disappointed he was in him.

So now Harry was in a cell. He had gotten letters from Tonks, Remus, and Hermione, every day. Remus and Tonks had been kicked out of the order for supporting Harry. They were now living in Tonks Flat in London. Hermione wrote that She, Neville, and Luna had been ridiculed for believing in Harry's Innocence, they now spent all their time together, trying to get Harry freed. So far they had been Unsuccessful.

Harry was now lying on his back, pondering the wonders of brickwork when there was a blinding Flash. A book dropped out of the air into Harry's lap. As he looked at the title, he couldn't help but be confused. The title read, "The Use of Bonds by H.D. Merlin". Harry, having nothing better to do, opened the book and began to read.

"There are many types of bonds. There are three very common types. The Direct bond, created by Magic, The Life Debt, Created by action, and The Hereditary, Created by birth. All can be used in rituals Described in this book."

'Well that's nice' thought Harry.

He flipped through the book until a title caught his interest. "The Ritual of vengeance".

The ritual of vengeance is usually used when an enemy creates a bond with you or owes you a life debt. The caster can dislocate their enemy's magical core and pull it to them through the link. The bond will then be broken leaving the target a squib and the caster that much more powerful. The core can then be integrated into their own magic or can be used to power something else, such as occulmency shields (making them incredibly More powerful) or body magic (Giving the caster wings, a tail, or super strength.)

"To find the bonds that are usable for this ritual, close your eyes and focus on your anger and people Associated with it. A picture of the world will appear in your head. The red points represent your enemies and thus the people from whom you can extract their magical core. The blue dots are your friends or people who Harbor you no ill will."

"To extract a magical core, focus on it and will it to your self while chanting the words "Ego Consilium Edere Tuss Medulla". The magical core will then come to you while retaining its essence and signature, Along with Its owners Earthy given name."

Harry was stunned on how easy it sounded and he decided to try it immediately. He focuses his anger and found a picture of the world floating in his mind. All of Europe was pulsing with a red little except for a few blue dots. 'Well I did stop voldamort, so I guess every one owes me.' Harry reasoned. He then focused on all the red, which Was considerable and then decided to let up on all those twelve and under, leaving all those older in the red. He then began chanting. "Ego Consilium Edere Tuss Medulla, Ego Consilium Edere Tuss Medulla, Ego Consilium Edere Tuss Medulla."

Inside of harries head he saw the entire red dots flicker that disappear, and then millions of golden balls Swirling chaotically inside his head. He focused on the brightest and found a name being said. "Albus Dumbeldore". He then decided to add that to his own magical core, nearly doubling its size. He focused on the next brightest. "Tom Riddle". He used that to power his Occulmency shields. And on and on he went.

In the end Harry ended up with a magical core 6,000 times its original size. He also ended up with black, Bird like wings, a second set of arms, super hearing, telescopic sight, X-Ray and infra-red-vision, perfect health, Extreme magic resistance, physically impossible toughened skin, super reflexes, and enough strength to bench press Hogworts.

This done, he stood up, pocketed the book, and blew the bars off the cell. He then walked down the corridor towards the exit. The three guards at the door drew their wands and attempted to stun him, but nothing happened and Harry walked past. Stretching his wings and flying off into the night sky.


End file.
